Falling For You
by silkysexybitch
Summary: Inspired by Jem's song Falling For You. But it ended up a little more of a way for Alicia to get her power over Peter in the bedroom. It is cute, sexy and sweet - nothing ruthless or mean. Mostly harmful smut.
1. Chapter 1

The one thing Alicia can't do is start writing with 'dear diary' but the words that are screaming inside her need to come out, so she starts by dating the top of the page. The easiest way to start is to start with the facts...

_02 April 2009_

'_Peter has been home for 2 days now; he spends his day on the phone, the computer and with the kids. Trying to finalise everything for his trial and prepare his evidence and witnesses.'_

She looks down at the page, the facts are not keeping her up at night, but it's the feelings she has been bothered by. The way his presence makes her feel, the way he smiles at her, he is scared of her. Scared she will leave him, or afraid that she hates him... these are feelings she just wishes she didn't have.

_I've been trying to deal with him being near me, when we are within a metre of each other it feels wrong, I can't figure it out or understand it. Something I remember loving was his body moving past mine, just the closeness was comfortable, however it now feels like I'm living with a stranger._

_How should a women deal with an affair, or many affairs..._

_Is it worse that he was with a prostitute, or is it better? How do Ihave sex, or make love to him after this... surely there is nothing I can give him that he even wants. He paid for sex, with a girl so young she could have been his daughter. Am I unattractive to him now? Does he really want to be married to me still, or is his career the reason he wants to stay together? Does he think I'm a fool for staying by his side?_

_All the things she said on TV and in the magazines hurt, hearing the words he spoke to her hurt. I've never been so embarrassed. Yet when I see him I want to hug him, and I want to be in love again, we used to be so in love._

_He is so thoughtful now; he is treating me like he could so easily break me. He acts as though he would do anything to make our marriage work. I'm overwhelmed right now; even my thoughts don't make sense. I feel like I'm falling for him again, and I can't decide if that is good, or bad._

Alicia looked back at what she wrote; she wished she could make sense of it all. It was near 12pm and she knew the next day would be long, for that she was thankful. It would be tomorrow evening that would be a little terrifying as it was Friday and that would be her first evening together with Peter followed by a long two days which work cannot be her excuse to get out of the house. She will have to deal with some of the problems they are having.

She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out one of the few clean night dresses she had left. It was a deep red satin chemise with a little bit of black lace tastefully used on the trim. Her longer more conservative night dresses were in the basket to be washed, not that it should matter anyway.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and noticed that the kitchen light was on, she realised Peter was probably up still working on his appeal. Alicia looked at her face in the mirror, trying to decipher how well she had aged, playing with her hair until it sat in a way that made her feel more attractive. She fiddled with her night dress to make herself look as sexy as possible, then she just stared at her body and her face. She bushed her teeth and put the tooth brush away wanting to put a little lip gloss on but thinking better of it she turned around heading towards the door, not paying attention. Peter was walking in towards the bathroom, she ran directly into him. His natural reaction was to grab her arms to steady her. They both froze, not sure what to do.

She looked up at him, thinking of all the things she was writing down earlier. His hands loosened and slid down her arms towards her hands, her eyes were on his lips and then to his eyes. Peter was watching her and realised where she was looking, he wanted to touch her, or kiss her. He just couldn't move; he knew if he did and she wasn't ready it would destroy his chances, but he couldn't stop staring at her, his eyes dropped to look at what she was wearing. He licked his lips, a move that Alicia noticed immediately; she couldn't help but feel better when she saw it.

Alicia moved her arms up over his shoulders and around his neck, she pulled him close enough to hug her, she was watching his face, the way his muscles moved and the uncertain look in his eyes. She wanted to know how he felt inside, what he was thinking. Peter moved his hands to her waist, she had such an amazing figure, he let his right thumb move slowly over her abdomen where his hand rested.

She wanted him to pull her up against him; but she also wanted to push him away, this internal tug of war was tiring her out. She took one step back and used her grip around his neck to pull him with her, he took the hint and followed her with a small step, then another, until he realised what she wanted. He gently pushed her against the wall keeping his hands on her hips. She took a deep breath letting her chest rise and then let it out when she relaxed a little more.

Peter looked into her eyes waiting for her to push him away or let him know it was okay, he moved his body closer, stepping one foot in between both of her feet. She could feel his leg against hers, then he slid his hands up her waist, the satin of her chemise moved to show almost all of her thighs. She leaned into the wall more as Peter moved down to kiss her collarbone, she felt the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his kisses, and he was being so tender and gentle.

"Alicia...you're beautiful" he said as he leaned in close, his lips were just one inch away from hers. He wanted her to close the distance for the kiss, she waited for a moment, a moment that felt like an eternity to him. Enjoy the closeness she tilted her head up slightly and pushed her lips against his, as soon as she did his hands moved around her body and he pushed himself against her. She gasped at the coldness of the tiles on the wall as all the bare skin of her legs and upper back were pushed against it, and their kisses got more forceful. Alicia started pulling his shirt off, he lifted his arms up and she dropped the shirt on the floor, she could feel his erection against her body. Their hands found each other again and Peter started moving under Alicia's night dress. When she felt his hands on her bare stomach she froze.

He knew what was happening immediately, she dropped her arms beside her and he moved his around her to hug her. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind, the thoughts of him with another woman. He felt her sadness, and he wanted to make it go away, standing in the master bathroom holding her tightly against his bare chest he could feel tears slowly roll down her face onto his body.

"I love you Alicia, please let me hold you" he looked down at her for any indication. She nodded her head without looking up at him.

"I'm tired, would you come to bed and sleep next to me tonight?" she still would not look at him.

"I'd love to, thank you" he held her hand and walked with her into her bedroom, realising how lucky he was to be invited into her bed tonight. He had permission to hold her, to comfort her. He felt awkward being in her bedroom, he didn't want to push her boundaries too far.

He watched her walk over to the bed and pull the covers back, he moved to the opposite side that she took, he noticed that it was the same side as she used before everything fell apart.

She looked over to him "Are you coming to bed?" she was nervous, and he was standing near the bed watching her, which made her more uncomfortable.

"Yes of course" he smiled at her, and he pulled his socks off and slid into bed next to her. Careful of getting so close as to actually touching her, he was lying there quietly on his back as she turned the light off. She rolled towards him, watching his figure reappear after the shock of turning the light off wore down. She could see his face outline and his chest rise and fall with his breath, she moved closer to him hearing his breath hitch a little. She could tell he was nervous, and she was nervous too.


	2. Chapter 2

They were not touching but felt so close to each other, she could feel Peter's body heat and wanted to know what he was thinking. Physically being in the same bed as him was a challenge while her body was waiting for him to accidently brush past her, almost as if she were willing him to.

Her heart was racing and she worried that he could hear it, before chastising herself for being so foolish – of course he couldn't hear her heart beating from where he was laying. It's been well over a year since they have shared a bed together, and it seems almost like sharing with a new lover, someone that you want to touch you more than anything.

Peter shifted a little and Alicia held her breath waiting to see if he was awake or asleep, he then could hear nothing so she assumed he was trying to be as quiet as possible, then he spoke… 'I'm a bit nervous Leesh'.

Alicia tilted her head back a little, just enough so that her ear was facing him better, 'Yeah me too, it's new to both of us. I think we should try to sleep and see how it goes' she hugged her pillow a bit more and stretched out towards her side of the bed. Peter seemed to drift of to sleep after that, which left Alicia a little on edge and then just fatigued after the array of emotions that overcame her while just sharing a bed with him. She could feel how turned on her body got, without her mind even agreeing to it.

She woke up while it was clearly still dark and her eyes to see what the time was on her bedside alarm. 2am. Perfect… Awake in the middle of the night, she was hoping she would easily get back to sleep until she noticed that she had a hand on her hip, she stopped breathing out of fear. Her body stiffened, but it appeared that Peter was still asleep and he had not noticed the position that their bodies were in.

His hand was so lightly moving as he was breathing, and his breath was tickling her neck – this was much more then she had bargained for by sharing her bed with him. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid him at all costs, but she knew that sleeping together would not be an ideal move so soon after his release. However even while sleeping he was managing to put her in a seriously dangerous position. That position was making her want to back herself right up into his body as fast as possible to make sure he was struggling, and before she knew it she had made her way back against his body.

Moving towards him was just a way to make this incredibly tense situation a little less difficult, or at least that is what she told herself. It made it easier to justify backing herself up into her husbands half naked body while he was sleeping. Peter's hand slid around to her stomach and was brushing the bottom of her breasts making Alicia arch her back just a little. His breathing was still slow and steady from sleep but her breathing was becoming short and ragged while she was laying up against his body wishing he would do more, wishing that she could wake him up and feel what he would do to her. The thought of this mixed with his breath on her neck caused her to arch one more time, which caused him to stir and wake up a little.

He felt her body in his hands, and in his sleep-induced haze he ran his hand down over her hip and then back up to her abdomen and even further up to her breasts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched right up against his body even though her brain was telling her to move over to her side of the bed. She paused for a moment wondering if he would say anything or if he was in fact asleep enough to not even really know what was happening yet, perhaps even think it was just natural for them to be in a position like this.

That is when she felt it, the proof that his body had caught up to his actions when she felt his erection pressed against her butt, she gave it the tiniest grind to confirm that it was actually what she thought it was.

He moaned.

Alicia froze.

'Alicia' he spoke with an incredibly sleepy voice 'not that I'm complaining' he gently massaged her right breast through the thin satin of her chemise 'but you have made it nearly impossible to ignore your body' he slowly moves his hand down to her hips 'and I don't mean to pressure you, but if you stay in my arms I'm going to struggle to ignore this incredible body of yours'.

He was always good with words when it came to her and she had nothing to say except 'well don't'.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was now officially shocked.

Alicia just gave him permission to touch her and it was clear that she was turned on – all the signs were there. Shallow breathing, arching her back, taut nipples and her slight but still obvious pushing of her hips into his erection. Alicia was never too shy in the bedroom; she would let him know what she wanted so it shouldn't be a shock to him. It was time to prove to her that he could give her what she needed and what she wanted.

Peter gently slid his hand from her breast down her body slowly feeling the smoothness of her camisole. She had a fantastic figure and he was especially fond of her hips and legs. Sexy black camisoles suited her body, they made her look irresistible and he couldn't actually remember the last time he'd seen her in one but it had his mind racing. His hand rested over her hips for a minute listening to her breathing, he wanted to make sure he was on track, and Alicia's 'tell' was her breathing. Holding her breath was often a good sign it meant that she was waiting to see what he was going to do, and that she was on edge just at the thought of what he would do.

He slowly slid his hand down onto her upper thigh allowing his fingers to creep under the hem of her camisole. Alicia arched her upper body back into him just a little and drew in a sharp breath. His fingers were making their way towards the place she was aching to be touched and he gave her a gentle tap to make sure she knew it was time to widen her legs and allow him some space to work. Her legs slowly slid apart which made her roll almost onto her back, she could see part of his face now but he pulled her up against him so he could watch her reactions but she could only focus on what he was doing to her. If there was one thing that Peter was fantastic at, it was turning her on, it's like he just secretly got off on the power of having her completely helpless.

His fingers moved up her thigh and slid along her folds and he smiled and whispered to her 'No underwear? Leesh!' she almost giggled, but was too focused on what he was doing with his hands. Secretly she was glad that her lack of underwear got to him, hopefully making his body ache. His fingers slowly teased her for what felt like 10 minutes but was probably only 30 seconds, before he slid two fingers inside her. 'Oh. Do that again' Alicia gasped and squeezed tightly around his fingers while her breasts started inching their way out of her camisole as she pushed her chest up in the air. She started gently rocking against his body trying to get more pressure but he pulled away 'Alicia… I've been fantasising about your body for what seems like years so forgive me for not rushing this, I want to enjoy every whimper and every scream.

Smiling at the thought she waited patiently for him to continue. His fingers started circling her clit and she couldn't help but lift one of her legs over him so she was almost lying with her full back against him. He took full advantage of this by letting one single finger slide all the way down to her perineum and softly moved his finger back and forward caused her to scream. He quickly reached his other hand around to put it over hear mouth even though most of her body was on his arm he managed to get there.

'Woah, now Alicia that was incredibly hot, I can't believe you just screamed out so loud. But our children are in the apartment so we might need to give you a pillow' he almost joked with her.

Turning her head to give him a death stare 'I just didn't expect it' she mumbled. 'Didn't expect it, or just didn't expect it to feel so good?' he asked while slowly rubbing her clit.

She arched right back into his body, allowing his free hand to gently play with one breast now that it didn't have to focus on keeping her mouth quiet. 'Shut up Peter' she moaned as he was using both of his hands to slowly lull her back into a state of complete arousal.

He decided it was time to make his move; he slid two fingers inside her and slid them in and out faster and faster, allowing her orgasm to start building. Sex with Peter was always good, he really knew how to pay attention to what she liked, and knew when to slow down or even speed up – one of his best bedroom qualities was attentiveness. On the edge she begged him for release, he is such a tease and knows exactly what to do with his hands it was driving her crazy 'Peter please… I need this'.

That was enough for him, his guilt and his want to make her happy made him give in he moved his fingers just the way she liked it and made sure to let his thumb brush past her clitoris as he did so, she grabbed a pillow cover her mouth as her entire body shuttered, Peter slowed his fingers as she rode out the orgasm completely. Peter moved his fingers back up to her clit and slowly teased her, her entire body shook every time, it just drew out any lingering tension in her body – it was intensely pleasurable and excruciating at the same time.

Wordlessly Alicia rolled over top of him and slid down his boxer shorts and hovered over his body for a moment looking him in the eyes, she knew all he wanted to do was take of her camisole so she did it for him, and threw it on the floor. She moved her hips to exactly where he wanted them, hovering over the top of his erection 'If you move one inch – I'll stop' she looked him in the eye to make sure he understood exactly what she was saying. He nodded his agreement. Because at this point there was nothing else that he could do but agree to anything and everything she wanted.

It was time he found out exactly what he would be missing out on if she ever left him. Positioning her incredibly wet entrance at the top of his erection she was just barely touching him as she moved her hips in a circular motion so that his tip was being slowly covered by her without sinking too low onto him. If there is one thing that she loves it is teasing him until he begs. Especially after the year that she has had a begging husband would be exactly what the doctor ordered.

'Leesh… this is an exquisite brand of torture' he mumbled as she moved up and down just 1cm of his length trying to tempt him so much that he can barely control his urge not to move, and more importantly not to grab her hips and pull her all the way down his length. She chuckled at him. He was not used to seeing this side of his wife – more or less laughing at putting him on edge and begging for more. Alicia started making her way lower down his length painfully slowly it was hard for her too – all she wanted to do was slide up and down and allow herself to enjoy ever moment. Foreplay was important to her, but if she were really honest with herself, the power over him was important to her – she needed to feel like she weakened him so much that he wouldn't be able to remember another time when the sex was this good, or another women that got him so worked up as she does. This was almost payback.

'Alicia. Please let me move, or let me touch you, you're killing!' he literally was struggling to hold back, she was about halfway down and he just wanted to flip her over and push himself all the way in.

Alicia moved her lips right next to his ear and then whispered 'I'll make you a deal. You can use your hands and you can move, but if you push yourself further into me then we stop' and as she finished speaking she slid down another 1cm fast. Before pulling out fast making him gasp and agree while still in shock, she then started slowly moving up and down the top half of his erection giving him just enough pleasure, his hands moved to her hips and she gave him a cheeky look that said _don't even think about it_. She was clearly enjoying her time teasing him, and then in one swift movement she slid all the way down the rest of his length and even she moaned in the back of her throat at the sensation. Just like that he almost had an orgasm from the surprise and the pleasure in one hit.

'Okay rules are now off right?' he said looking at her to confirm, she nodded. So he used his hands to help pull her onto him as she started to move faster and faster on top of him bringing them both close to orgasm. She was grinding into him fast and hard so he moved so he could touch her clit as she moved, which sent her over the edge and he didn't have to hold on anymore, he fell straight into his orgasm immediately afterwards.

The clock read 1.40am, 'Tomorrow is going to be horrible at work' I can't believe how late it is. He smiled at her thinking about how he would be at home all day focusing on the appeal. 'I can tell you I'll have some great memories from tonight to keep me entertained tomorrow, you blew my mind'.


End file.
